Moments of Nordic life
by DolphinAssasinTheWaywardMage
Summary: Formerly: Nordic drabbles. Just some drabbles about the Nordics from the wonderful Renee! AU-ish in chronological order unless I say otherwise. T for language and maybe some suggestive content. (Genderbent couples) Fem Norway x Denmark and fem Finland x Sweden. Greatly appreciated are review please read. Oh and flames will be used to burn down your house. Rennee out!
1. Revelations

Hey guys this Is Renee update wise I'll try to get one or two out every month but I'm doing school year round.

Disclaimer:

Me: Prussia get over here

Prussia: What ?

Me: Do the disclaimer.

Prussia: If Rennee owned hetalia Belarus and I would be cannon, which I still don't get, that chick hates me.

Extra AN:sorry guys just couldn't resist a Doctor who reference

* * *

"Does it seem that Norway's been acting weird as of late to you?" Denmark asked Sweden.

"Yeah, he's not been himself as of late. I'll have Tina talk to him" Sweden replied

(AN: in this world Finland is a girl, married to Sweden officially and her name is Tina)

Later that day

"Hey, Tina can you talk to Norway and see if there's something wrong with him he's been acting strange lately he's been emotional." Sweden asked

"Oh,sure I can try" Finland kissed her husband on the cheek and left to go find Norway.

About thirty minutes later

"Oh, I finally found you" Tina exclaimed.

"Oh hi" Norway said.

"Okay so some of the others are noticing that there's something wrong, so what's up?"

"Um...nothing"

"Whenever someone says that I know their lying so cut the crap and tell me what's wrong".

"You know what my problem is Tina and I can't stand it anymore".

"There only one way to resolve that issue is to tell them".

"But I can't"

"Yes you can".

"Buy they see me as one of the guys I can't just ruin that by telling them I'm actually a girl... It would ruin their reality like when Prussia found out that Hungary was actually a girl. That traumatized him, I can't do that to them especially Iceland and Denmark you know how much they'd freak."

"I can see why you'd be concerned that Iceland would freak him being your brother and all. But why are you concerned what Denmark would think?"

"Because" Norway knew Tina had trapped her and that there was no way to get out of it except to tell her the truth.

"Norway you know because isn't a good enough answer, any particular reason why you'd be concerned about what Denmark thinks?"

"Because... I...um..might...kinda...sorta..like...him"

"Ha, I knew it"

"Well just go tell the whole world why don't you" Norway sighed.

Tina smiled "I won't tell the world until you tell the rest of the family that your actually a girl. Oh, how about you tell them tomorrow night okay I'll set up a meeting at my house for all the Nordics."

"Wait..." But it was to late Tina had already left.

Norway flopped back on her bed how the hell was she gonna tell them and have them believe her.

* * *

The next night

Everyone had arrived at Finland and Sweden's home. They sat down in the living room and talked for a while just small talk mostly. When Finland said that she had an announcement to make. Sweden looked confused and so did everyone else but they listened intently.

"I'm pregnant" Tina announced. Sweden looked shocked

"Are you sure" he asked cautiously

"Yes I'm sure would I say anything if I wasn't". Sweden still looked shocked if that's possible then the look of shock on his face turned to happiness (AN: If that were possible). He kissed Finland, every one congratulated the two. Eventually Finland finally got everyone to settle down again.

"Okay, now Norway has an announcement to make". Finland then went back over to where Sweden was sitting and sat down next to him. Norway was internally freaking out. She decided it might be best if she stay seated just in case (A.N. hehehehe she was sitting next to Denmark)

" OK, so we all know Hungary right"? They all nodded

"So you know how when Hungary was little she thought she was a guy and so did all her friends right." More nods, Norway took a breath.

" Well I have the same problem" she blurted. It took everyone except Finland of course a few minutes to figure out what she meant.

"Norge you mean you're a girl?" Denmark asked. She nodded

"But what about your boobs" he asked the question that everyone was thinking. She smacked him on the back of the head

"Only you would ask you that question, stupid Dane, its a little thing called baggy shirts and bandages"

"Well, this explains a lot then" Denmark said. All the men nodded.

"But why did you keep it a secret". Iceland asked.

"Well, I didn't want to ruin the reality you all had and other reasons..." She trailed off.

Iceland was in shock instead of an older brother he had an older sister.

Denmark who wasnt all that confused said "so um norway your human name right now is lukas right"

Norway nodded

"Well um the female form of that is Lucia right" not waiting for an answer he said "so your new name will be Lucia"

Norway could deal with that in fact she rather liked the name Lucia

" Hey Nor do you even have any girl's clothes" Finland asked innocently enough.

Norway shook her head.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have"

"Finland laughed "Oh Nor, you need girls clothes say how bout you and I go shopping tomorrow".

" Fine whatever, but I don't see why I need new clothes " Norway was really starting to hate Finland.

* * *

The Next Day

"Come on, hurry up Lucia" Tina said

"Fine I'm coming"

"Okay so first we'll go to the mall there are plenty of shops there"

"But Tina I hate the mall" she whined

" Lucia if we go there we won't have to go anywhere else except to lunch and besides it's the middle of the day there won't be as many people."

"Okay whatever let's get going"

Tina looked at Her

"Wait Lucia"

"What"

" Take your hair down" Norway had put her hair in a high ponytail which had then been kept in place with the cross shaped hair clip and her hat.

"Why"

"So that you actually look like a girl"Norway knew Finland had a point. She took off her hat and took her hair down it appeared to be shoulder length but it was choppy and uneven.

" Hey um how about we go get your hair cut first".

"Okay" they finally left the house got in the car and then drove to Tina's friend's hair parlor. They walked in

"I'll be right with you" the cheerful red haired woman behind the counter said.

"Okay, Nor you need to decide how you want your hair" Tina told her. Lucia had an idea on how she might want it but she wasn't sure Tina would approve.

"Um...Tina do you think a bob would work"

"Oh, Norge I think that would look really good on you".

The lady behind the counter had returned.

"So whatcha.. Oh hi Tina long time no see"

"Hi, Donna, Lucia this is Donna Noble, Donna this is Lucia Khøler."

"Nice ta' meet ya" Donna looked at Lucia's hair.

"So Tina I'm assuming the haircut is for her."

Tina nodded

"She wants it in a bob"

"Oh okay that'll be pretty easy" Donna lead Lucia over to the chair and began to work on her hair cutting a set of long bangs in and such about twenty minutes later she was done.

"Okay, done" she announced. Lucia ran her hands through her hair and examined it, a rare smile broke out on her face.

" thank you" she said quietly

"Your welcome luv' I hope ya like it". Lucia paid and her and Finland left but on the way to the mall. Norway gave Finland the death stare.

" Really, Lucia Khøhler, really. "Finland shrugged and smiled deviously.

" Well you want it to be Lucia Khøhler don't you"

"That's beside the point". For most of the day after that theyy didn't talk to each other much.

* * *

Later that day at Norway's house

" Come on, we want to see your new clothes." Iceland said, all the Nordics were gathered at Norway's house to see her actually looking like a girl. Finland had spent the whole day with her trying to make her look like a girl so there had been some progress. Norway came into the living room where the rest of the Nordics were sitting, wearing a sleeveless black dress that came to her mid thigh.

"So how do I look" she asked

" Systir þú líta vel út" Emil said. He had momentarily forgot how to speak English.

"Luc you look great" Finland said. Sweden just nodded but that's how he is. She then turned to Denmark who was covering his face with his hands.

"Yeah, you look great" he said. That's when she noticed he seemed to be bleeding.

"Denmark, why are you bleeding."

"Oh, Norge it's nothing". Sweden shook his head

" Nor do you have some paper towels that I can give to Denmark to stop the bleeding ".

"Yeah sure they're in the kitchen" Sweden told Denmark to follow him to the kitchen so that he wouldn't be bleeding all over Lucia's furniture. After they left Lucia walked over to Finland.

" Hey Finland do you know what's wrong with Denmark's face."

"Oh Lucia you don't know"

"Know what" (AN: Finland then spouts sciencey stuff about guys getting nosebleeds, which I'm to lazy to write out so pretend I put stuff here)

"Really so that means..."

"Yep"

Fin

* * *

Please review come on you know you want to.

Translation: sister you look great

Names:

Norway: Lucia

Denmark: Matthias Khøhler

Sweden: Berwald

Finland: Tina

Iceland: Emil


	2. Bubblegum Pink

Disclaimer: Strangely enough I still don't own hetalia

* * *

(This fic is brought to you by the Nordic five)

"Who did this" Lucia yelled her hair was dyed bubblegum pink. Finland looked over at her and began to giggle, Denmark was laughing his head off, and even her own brother was stifling laughs. Thank goodness Sealand and Greenland weren't there else, Norway would never live this down.

Denmark stopped laughing long enough to gasp out. "Norge, what the hell happened to you hair".

"Someone put hair dye in my shampoo."

"Do you know if it will wash out" Tina asked

Lucia looked pissed "NO, IT WONT COME OUT I TRIED I'VE WASHED IT FIVE TIMES"

"Calm down" Icy said.

"No, I won't calm down! My hair is bubblegum pink, freaking bubblegum pink, and who knows how long it will take to wash out."

Denmark leaned over to Finland and whispered. "She's on her cycle isn't she?"

"Yep"

"Thought so"

"What was that, Dane" Lucia asked bitterly

"Nothing"

"You're the one who put the dye in shampoo aren't you"

"No, no, no" but Lucia was having none of that in her mind Matthias had put the dye in her shampoo. She came over to him, grabbed his tie and smacked his head into the wall.

"Lucia I didn't do it"

"Yeah, right" she began to choke him with his own tie. Tina was getting worried that the Scandinavian might seriously injure the Dane.

"Um, Norway can you stop trying to kill him" Finland was only slightly frightened of Lucia's response.

"But he turned my hair pink" she whined

'Oh crap' Tina thought 'she's gone from angry to slightly whiny next stage is her balling her eyes out.'

"Lucia" Finland said carefully "let Denmark go and we can go get some chocolate, okay"

"Okay but can we go get some Krumkake too" she sniffled as she let Denmark go.

"Whatever you want"

"Okay"

"Let's go" Tina said gently

Lucia nodded as tears began to form. Finland lead Norway out of the room.

Gees, Iceland never thought putting pink hair dye in his sister's shampoo would make her have this kind of reaction.

* * *

Please review, come on please or you know a favorite or follow would be even better

Okaay so I'm a little low on ideas so from now on will or until I say otherwise I be taking requests as long as they fit within the given pairings and are somewhat in charater! So either pm me or review and your requests shall be heard!

interesting factoid: Krumkake is actually a traditional norwegian dessert


	3. Broken

Disclaimer: Really? If you think I own hetaila, you are mistaken, sadly.

A/N: Okay sorry for not updating in a while and yeah I know I need to do a SuFin chappie but I'm fresh out of ideas. Um so yeah, this won't be a hundred percent accurate kay but this is back when everyone except Finland of course thought Norge was a dude. I don't know the exact history behind this so sorry kay have fun and hopefully I will have a supper fluffy and hilarious DeNor chappie up within the next three weeks as an apology for this one.

* * *

"What!?" Lukas was shocked she couldn't be hearing this correctly.

"You heard me Norway; I have to give you to Sweden"

"But… But after all we've been through; you're just giving me away."

"Look, I'm not all that happy about this either Lukas. However, my King has made a decision and I cannot oppose him!"

"Cannot or will not" She said furiously.

The Dane gave Norway a hurt look that told her that this hurt him as well. She knew she was only driving the nail in further but she needed to get away. She ran to the room that was designated as hers. It hurt terribly as if someone was pushing iron needles through her heart. Tears streamed down her face, however she knew she couldn't let it show, she must conceal it and maybe if she didn't let it show, shed stop feeling it to. Emotions were messy and complicated they couldn't be simplified down to an alchemical equation or even a whole book of them. Especially the emotions that she felt now a mix of anger, grief, sadness, she didn't know it at the time but she was experiencing heartbreak. Denmark and her had never been together, due to the fact that Matthias still thought her to be a boy. Yet, she had feelings for him; even if she pretended to hate him for the rest of her life, a small sliver of her would always love him. Emotions were so messy she wished they'd just disappear. Only the dead had no emotions, she envied them in a way, not being able to feel pain or anything for that matter. It must be bliss; however, mortality meant no chance at recovering. Maybe one day, Matthias could regain her trust maybe she could be truly happy and possibly no longer broken she hoped. However, she knew to keep her feelings hidden else, people would not only question her but the country she represented as well. So if she kept it under lock and key and buried her feelings, they might eventually go away. She knew this logic was flawed, but it was easier to accept. She wouldn't have to deal with the problem, ever. She calmed down, adopted an emotionless look on her face, and went back out to where Denmark was. Matthias looked up as entered the room.

"When will Sweden come to get me?" she asked

Denmark seemed startled by Lukas's sudden change in demeanor.

"In a day or so"

"Very well"

"Lukas, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" That was a lie and it stung. He wished honestly that he didn't have to give Norge away. He was his best friend and nobody in their right mind would ever want to give their friend away. Yet it was required of him (A/N: Sad face L)

"Well alright, but if you need anything Norge"

She flinched at that name it brought back to many memories. Stay calm, stay calm she told herself. With her fist clenched she watched Denmark leave the room. If she'd been in front of him she would have seen the tears flowing from his eyes as well. He had just lost his best friend.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry but plz fave, follow and review!


	4. My coffee not yours

Disclaimer: don't own it and you know it!

A/N: Hey guys it's Rennee um so, sorry plz don't kill me I'm to young to die it's not that I don't want to die I just want to live longer than most. So now that's out of the way see you at the end of the story.

* * *

"My coffee not yours" Norway said as she yanked the coffee pot away from Matthias.

"But Norge you've already had six cups"

"Well I need at least eight before I'm fully awake!" she snapped

"Fine" Denmark said with a sigh as he relinquished the coffee pot to Lucia, he'd just have to make another pot. Besides fighting with Lucia, a person who eats, sleeps, and breathes coffee, over said drink would not end well. Add to that it was their day off and around 8 am in the morning, just nej. Denmark got his coffee and went back to the table where Finland, Sealand, and Norge were sitting; Sweden wasn't there, due to a sale at IKEA or something.

Finland peered over her newspaper at Denmark and Norway who were pestering each other. 'It was such a shame the two of them couldn't see the feelings they had for each other'. She went back to reading her newspaper, 'really such a shame'. Five minutes later Denmark and Norway were both out of coffee and it'd be a race to get to the coffee pot first. They both stood up, and glared at each other.

"This time it'll be my coffee!" Denmark said and grinned at his friend. She rolled her eyes

"Not likely"

There was a tense silence for a moment then they both sprinted toward the coffee pot, and somehow Lucia managed to trip over her own feet, falling flat on her butt. Matthias grabbed his coffee.

"Haha, yes the King got it first" When he turned around, he saw Lucia on the ground rubbing her wrist.

"Oh, Norge are you okay"

"I'm fine, but why would you care?" she snapped.

Matthias held out his hand to help her up "come on"

"Ugh, fine" she took his hand and he pulled her back on her feet. She started back toward her seat. When Denmark said

"Doesn't the King get a thank you?"

She turned to face him, rolled her eyes

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" Denmark smiled and followed her back to the table, like a puppy.

"Go get me coffee Danmark"

"Yes Norge"

He got up, got the coffee, and came back.

Finland peered over her newspaper again; maybe it wouldn't be a shame much longer. Of course they may need a little help, heheehe.

* * *

A/N: Hey peeps, this is your wonderful authoress Renne. Okay not so wonderful so sorry I'm late just school started up and ya know I've been busy as heck and before that I was kaput on ideas. So, please forgive me, I need ideas. Therefore, ya know if you got any pm me and I'll might use them y'all stay Prussia.


End file.
